


Всевидящий

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:17:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Однажды Грега посетила неожиданная сексуальная фантазия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Всевидящий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Panoptic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/415286) by [sator_square](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sator_square/pseuds/sator_square). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ-2016 для команды WTF Mystrade 2016

Грег прислонился к стенке душа. Это был долгий день. Много часов, проведенных в поисках пропавшей улики, затем обыск в квартире Шерлока, и, в довершение всего, этот ходячий раздражитель умудрился чуть не отравиться, а преступник был застрелен каким-то совершенно неизвестным, но хорошо тренированным солдатом.

Когда Грег заметил невдалеке от места преступления старшего из братьев Холмс, у него появились подозрения, почему таинственный стрелок оказался неподалеку именно тогда, когда Шерлок был в опасности, но, как обычно, когда дело касалось Майкрофта Холмса, не было никаких доказательств участия последнего в чем-либо.

Грег и не собирался идти искать их: в присутствии Холмса-старшего он всегда чувствовал себя неуютно. Смущенным. Застигнутым врасплох. 

Но сейчас не было никаких причин думать об этом мужчине, ведь он наконец получил возможность расслабиться.

Грег шагнул обратно под струю воды, позволяя теплу окутать тело, смыть напряжение дня. Или, скорее, большую его часть. Теперь, когда основной стресс ушел, тело начало требовать внимания. Он уже был наполовину возбужден, и точно был в настроении подрочить.

Приглушенно вздохнув, Грег потянулся вниз и начал ласкать себя, пытаясь вообразить нечто приятное. Сначала он подумал о своей жене, желая сохранить верность, но это только заставило вспомнить об их нынешних натянутых отношениях.

Возможно, тут подойдет другая женщина. Салли… Нет, она убьет его, если узнает, при каких обстоятельствах он думал о ней, и даже ее мысленный образ в голове это подтверждал.

Может, Молли? Но все, что приходило на ум, когда он вспоминал о ней, это ее застенчивость и неуверенность… и заинтересованность в Шерлоке.

Шерлок. Вот о нем Грег совсем не хотел думать во время онанизма. Он слегка увеличил темп, чтобы эрекция не спала, но его разум, к сожалению, все еще был сфокусирован на этом надоедливом человеке.

Даже если бы у него было желание заняться сексом с Шерлоком, он прекрасно понимал, что старший Холмс этого ни за что не допустит. Он, скорее всего, затащит его на очередной склад, расположенный неизвестно где, привяжет к стулу и будет угрожать потерей работы и жизни за одну только мысль об этом. Грег будет сидеть там, беспомощный, в тот момент, когда Майкрофт склонится над ним, и…

Он почувствовал, что его сердце начало биться быстрее, член слегка запульсировал в ладони. Грег сглотнул, но продолжил поглаживания, двигая рукой быстрее, но уже не так ритмично и уверенно. Мысль о Майкрофте Холмсе, нависшим над ним, была более привлекательной, чем должна была быть. 

И ему действительно не стоило об этом думать. Майкрофт Холмс был властным и опасным и, учитывая это, имел весьма угрожающий вид. Их первая встреча включала в себя Майкрофта, показывающего Грегу запись с камеры видеонаблюдения и пытающегося угрозами заставить следить за братом. Шерлок был слишком умен: он продолжал находить камеры, расставленные Майкрофтом и убирать их из квартиры.

Менее умный человек, такой как Грег, не будет иметь шансов против Холмса-старшего, если тот решит пошпионить. Если, к примеру, он установил камеры в душе, чтобы увидеть, как Грег маструбирует. Майкрофт Холмс может наблюдать за ним в этот самый момент, смотреть, как он тяжело дышит и стонет, как сильно вцепился в душевую стойку, сжимая ладонью свой член. 

И Майкрофт обязательно все поймет. Он каким-то образом будет знать, о чем именно думает Грег. В следующий раз, когда он увидит Холмса… В следующий раз, когда Майкрофт привяжет его к стулу на складе и нависнет над ним… Его губы будут кривиться в презрительной усмешке, а в глазах, возможно, промелькнет вожделение, и он скажет что-то вроде:

— Плохой Инспектор. Чем вы занимались, со времени последней нашей встречи, хм?

Майкрофт из фантазии запускает свои пальцы в волосы Грега, оттягивает его голову назад, чтобы тот не смог отвернуться.

— Я наблюдал за вами в душе. И по положению левой ноги и тому, как волосы прилипли к лицу, я могу заключить, что вы думали обо мне. — Он прищелкнул языком. — Латентные гомосексуальные желания и умеренное стремление подчиняться. Я должен добавить это в ваше досье.

Майкрофт из фантазии самодовольно улыбнулся ему.

— Мне необходимо знать самые эффективные способы обеспечения вашего содействия.

Грег тихо застонал. Он был близок… так близок…

Майкрофт наклонился ниже, поглаживая член Грега через… нет, через ничего. Майкрофт разденет его перед тем, как связать, сделает голым и беспомощным, чтобы иметь возможность прикасаться и ласкать его так, как пожелает, сжимать яички и двигать рукой, обхватившей член, все быстрее, и быстрее, и быстрее, пока он не кончит на его ухоженные руки, и… и…

Грег почувствовал, как подогнулись колени, и соскользнул на пол душа, все еще тяжело дыша. 

Он позволил воде смыть улики того, чем только что занимался, затем протер лицо. 

Грег надеялся, что Шерлок и его брат не настолько искусны в умении делать умозаключения, чтобы узнать о содержании его фантазии, основываясь на наблюдении физиологических признаков.

Ну… Он определенно надеялся, что Шерлок не сумеет этого сделать.


End file.
